


Maybe That Movie Before Bed Was a Bad Idea

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson thought the villain in that movie looked familiar. He went to bed right after watching it and had an....interesting dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe That Movie Before Bed Was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I ran across [this picture](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/57063391606/so-i-wrote-a-piece-of-smut-to-go-with-this)...

John yawned as he crawled into bed. He could hear Sherlock moving around in the kitchen. He hadn’t watched the movie with him, even when John had pointed out that the bad guy bore a certain resemblance. It had been a decent enough movie anyway, he thought, as he closed his eyes and dreamed.

**

John found himself standing in a damp alley facing Sherlock. Suddenly a strong hand closed around his neck and he felt a nose sniffing his hair. He jerked, but not as fast as Sherlock.  He twisted just a bit to see Sherlock had his own hand around Khan’s neck while Khan was holding Sherlock’s other arm. “There’s plenty to share,” said Khan in a deep voice that rumbled along John’s spine and went straight to the erection he just realized was there.

“John is not for sharing,” said Sherlock, with a slight growl of his own. This was doing nothing for John’s arousal, nor was the way Khan was still nosing his hair.

“Does John get a vote in this?” he asked and both pairs of intense eyes were now on him.

“John…” Sherlock started. John leaned up and kissed the words out of his mouth. Sherlock stilled, and John yanked him down by the scarf. For a moment, he forgot about the other party, but then Khan’s hands were on his hips and strange lips were kissing his neck. It changed to nibbling as Khan’s hands slipped under his shirt. John moaned despite himself, breaking the kiss and closing his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself under Sherlock’s gaze. He started to speak, but Khan bit down just at the joint of shoulder and neck and he shuddered.

There was a tug at his clothing and he let Khan pull off his jacket and shirt, shivering in the cool air. Khan’s finger’s found the scar on his shoulder, and the fingers were soon followed by a questing tongue. John didn’t even know he could find that arousing. But there wasn’t much time for thought as Sherlock had dropped to his knees and opened his trousers.

He looked down as Sherlock glanced up, meeting his eyes as he released John’s cock. John bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt Sherlock’s hot breath just above himself. Without thought he thrust at Sherlock’s mouth, causing Sherlock to chuckle before languidly running his tongue up and down John’s shaft.

“Oh God,” John arched back, finding himself supported by Khan. The other man looked down at John and leaned in to kiss him. His tongue was more forceful than Sherlock’s, taking instead of giving, mouth hard instead of pliant. He planted a hand on John’s chest and John could feel the strength behind the grip. Any further thoughts were halted by Sherlock swallowing him down, Khan covering his moans and cries with his mouth.

One of John’s hands found its way to Sherlock’s hair, not tugging, but grounding himself in Sherlock’s presence. Khan’s other hand reached down to push John’s trousers the rest of the way down, and John knew he was about to be fucked blind in an alley. That thought did nothing to alleviate the way he was thrusting into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock pulled off suddenly, and he gasped at the loss of sensation. There wasn’t much time to think though, as Khan kicked his feet further apart and slid a slick finger along his hole. John gasped as Sherlock wrapped a hand around him, keeping him from coming too soon. Khan bent him over, easily holding him up with one hand, and putting his mouth back in range of Sherlock’s kisses. Sherlock kissed him with surprising gentleness, even as Khan started thrusting fingers inside, preparing him.

John’s hands dug into Sherlock’s shoulders and he was suddenly aware that while he was practically naked, the two of them were fully dressed. He pushed at Sherlock’s coat. Sherlock eased it off his shoulders and now John’s hands grabbed the satin of his shirt as he started thrusting with his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth with the same rhythm Khan was using on him.

Sherlock broke the kiss and stood. John couldn’t see from his position, but he was sure they shared a look. Khan was still holding him up with one hand, and a part of John marveled at his ability, but that was quickly crowded out by the sight of Sherlock unzipping his trousers and offering himself to John.

John took Sherlock into his mouth, and while he lacked Sherlock’s grace, he possibly had him beat on enthusiasm.  Sherlock tasted amazing and John closed his eyes, savoring the pre-cum trickling against his throat. Khan removed his fingers and Sherlock put a hand on John’s head, preventing him from moving as he tried not to tense in anticipation.

Then Khan was there. John cried out against Sherlock as Khan pushed his way inside. His hands scrabbled along Sherlock’s shirt, unable to find a purchase. Khan pulled almost all the way out, then thrust deeper before finding a rhythm that forced John to take Sherlock ever deeper into his mouth with each thrust.

John tried to relax his throat, relax his body. He could still feel Khan’s hand, warm against his bare chest, as immovable as a stone. Sherlock’s hand was stroking his hair, rubbing that spot at the base of his neck. His own erection lay neglected, and somehow he found the strength to wrap a hand around himself so that with every thrust he’d move against his own hand as well.

He lost track of time, of everything but the pleasure coursing through his body. Sherlock shifted in his mouth and then suddenly pulled out, leaving John gasping as Sherlock came, mostly on the ground, but a few enthusiastic drops landing on John’s cheek.  John rubbed his jaw, not realizing how sore it had become. Khan shifted him, pulled him a bit more upright. Sherlock took the hint and went back to his knees, batting John’s hand aside to take him in his mouth again.

John groaned, but was still at the mercy of Khan. Khan adjusted his grip, now pressing him firmly against his own chest. John could feel the cotton of his shirt scratching against his back as Khan started thrusting faster and harder, striking places inside that made him see stars. John came as hard as he ever had in his life, Sherlock swallowing all of it.

John opened his eyes, panting. Khan was still inside of him and he watched Sherlock rock back onto his heels, fingers steepled at his mouth, just watching as if seeing John getting screwed into oblivion was the most fascinating thing he’d seen all week. Maybe it was.

Then Khan let loose another low growl. John’s eyes went wide as he felt Khan let go, nearly dropping him. Sherlock was there, catching him, holding him as Khan pulled out, the last few strands of cum spilling onto the street. John was exhausted and found himself resting in Sherlock’s arms.  Sherlock kissed him. “I think we best catch a cab home.” John could only nod, blearily wondering about his clothes.

**

He woke with a start, sitting up fast and rubbing the scruff on his face, heart still beating fast. John briefly wondering if he should go destroy that DVD, then decided no, it might come in handy later. One thing was for sure. He would never tell Sherlock about this dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and you can see what other things I’m working on [here](http://merindab.tumblr.com/Fiction).


End file.
